


solidarity

by sora_san89



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feelings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Talking, i have them, slight angst, spoilers for ep24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_san89/pseuds/sora_san89
Summary: For even at the very end, they aren't alone.(or: another self-indulgent fic about the two okaa-chan 's)(Spoilers for Episode 24. Please read the tags!)





	solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy and at the same time so messed up by the last episode of dororo that i cried.  
> listening to yamiyo full ver. also made me cry BIG TIME LIKE OUCH IT HURTS RIGHT HERE IN MY MEOW MEOW
> 
> im sad that this amazing show had ended ;;;; but at the same time the ending fills me with so much hope aaaaaa it still feels like a dream to me and i dont know how to cope with these messy feelings so i wrote this. hopefully i can continue to write more fics for dororo in the future as well. it's 2am and i still have work tomorrow so pls be kind 
> 
> as usual not beta-read so spelling/grammar mistakes can be found! may also have ooc-ness, and just general messy stuff //////

She held onto her son gently, combing her fingers through his blood-matted hair. The searing brightness of the flames devouring the once-imposing castle highlighted the vivid redness of blood staining the young heir's face. A befitting end, being devoured along with the demons in the fires of hell.

_Tahomaru,_ she thinks with deep-seated remorse, _my son, he has suffered so much. I should have been there for him more... Why have I left him alone...?_ Her heart ached and bruised for him, for her sons. The realization of having abandoned both her children sent her on the verge of tears.

The sound of shuffling and movement pulled her out of her musings. The person from before was now seated with them. One of his sleeves is singed, but he seemed to not have notice nor have paid it any mind.

Nui-no-Kata did not know who the person was, but his presence brought her the slightest bit of reassurance. She may not know who he was, but seeing how he spoke about Hyakkimaru shows how large of an involvement the man had in her son's life.

She felt like he could trust him.

"Thank you," she softly voiced out, "for taking care of Hyakkimaru. I owe you my deepest gratitude."

"There's no need for thanks," he said with a sad smile, his shoulders downcast, "I've done terrible things to him. This is the only way I can set things right for him. Now I can finally be on my way."

"I see," she simply says, a small nod of her head in understanding. Has she not done the same to her sons as well? 

They had made some painful decisions, too hasty, too costly, but they thought it was right. That they were only doing what was best. They had no regrets, but they would carry the pain in their souls for good, etched in the most scarring way possible just so they would never forget, not for a single moment.

She understands it all too well.

The sweltering heat of the flames licked the edges of her clothes, sweat beading on the back of her neck. She held her son tighter, closer. She will not leave him. Not anymore.

"They will be alright," she says, more to herself. The man glances at her, and she continues, "Hyakkimaru is no longer alone. He has Dororo with him."

"Dororo?" He glances at her confused, until a look of realization dawns upon him, a recollection. "Ah, that kid. So he's found someone then? That's reassuring." He lets out a breath of relief. "Dororo, huh? I'm glad."

There is a moment of quiet that passes, where all that is heard is the steady crackle of burning wood and the hiss of embers floating in midair.

"Will you please tell me your name, before we part ways in the afterlife?" she asks the man. "I understand if it is too presumptuous of me, but I... wanted to know." 

He looks at her with wide eyes, and a soft, amused chuckle fills the air for a short while.

"Just this once then," he takes off the cap on his head and lays it above his chest, head tilted downwards in respect, "Please call me Jukai."

"Jukai-san," She closes her eyes, "I am Nui-no-Kata, wife of the Lord of Daigo. It is an honor to join you at the end of this fate."

"Likewise, Lady Nui."

The subsequent exchange brought forth tiny smiles to the both of them, the smiles they make for the last time before the burning castle collapses in itself and buries them in rubble. Before the heavy, flaming beams crush their bones and scorch their skins, before they try gasping for breath in the smoke-filled air.

Right now, however, it almost seemed that the world had halted for them.

That is why when death comes for them, they are already at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I HAD FUN WRITING THIS AAAAAAAAAA ILY ALL HEART BEAM <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
